A New Life
by Greenknight362
Summary: A 14 year old human boy was transported to the outlands and see where life will take him.
1. 1 Prolog

Searching for Family chapter 1

I was hiking through the forest to go out camping and I brought my bag full of camping supplies and my bow that grandpa gave to me. Archery was a hobby of mine that I have been doing for 2 years now and I always go to my usual spot to practice. I practice near the cabin that I live in where I make a makeshift target by drawing a target symbol on a piece of paper and stick it on a dead tree, I could also use empty soda cans to practice my accuracy.

My name is James Kennedy. I am 14 years old and I'm 5'5 feet, have white skin, brown eyes, brown strait hair, where blue jean, where a green t-shirt, and have black and white shoes. I live in the state of Maine in America. I was orphan my whole life and lived in an orphanage for my first 12 years of life. I left because I was always bullied by the other kids at the orphanage and the adults in charge did not help me with my bully problem because they never believed me unless they saw what happened, which never happened. I get into fights with them from time to time and when go and get the caretakers to stop it, they never believed me when I say that they started the fight, and the bullies always say that it was me that started the fight and I ended up in trouble, so I stopped coming to them for help. The orphanage caretakers did not care much about what the kids do and so I often must solve my problems by myself. I don't have any friends at the orphanage and I never went to school before. Me and the other orphans were taught English and simple math at least by the caretakers, but if we want to learn anything else, we would have to learn it ourselves.

Since I didn't have to go to school, and I don't have any friends to play with, so I had a lot of free time on my hands. And so, I read every book the orphanage has in my spare time when I'm not doing any chores around the orphanage that the caretakers made us do. I grew to love reading because it keeps me occupied and I don't make me feel so alone when I read. My favorite book was about the animals that live in Africa. It was the only book they have about animals in the orphanage for some reason, but I didn't complain. I loved to read that book all the time because it shows me pictures of animals that I have never seen before and it is always interesting to learn about, my favorite animals were the ones that come in packs, like the lions, hyenas, and jackals because it was always heart warming to see the baby animals with their mothers. I would look at those pictures all the time.

When parents wanting to adopt come by, I was filled with hope that they will pick me, and then I will have a family. But no one ever picked me. The other kids would make fun of me by saying that no one will ever pick me, and I broke my heart whenever I hear about it. It got to the point that by the age of 12 I planned on leave and find my own life out in the world, since I don't have any hope of finding it at the orphanage.

I went to the small town that was nearby and started looking for work. The people in the town were nice to me and even though I can't find a job because I was too young, they did let me do some small tasks for small pay. while not a whole lot it was better than nothing. I didn't have enough money to stay at a motel so I would have to sleep outside wherever I could find, like in alleys or under bridges. There would be some days where I don't eat because I didn't have enough money to buy food every day, although there are some people that are generous enough to give me some food.

After two months since coming to this town I saw this old man that was having trouble with his bags. He was the same Hight as and he had, gray white hair, some wrinkles on his face, blue eyes, wearing a brown shirt, black pants, and brown shoes.

I went over and asked him "Do you need help carrying those?" and he looked at me and said, "That would be most appreciated young man, thank you."

He gave me his bags and showed me the way to his house. His house was farther than I could have guessed as it we went into the forest and followed a trail, the trail lead to a two-story log cabin that was in the middle of the forest. We went towards the cabin and went through the door. What I saw inside was a fireplace with logs on the side, a kitchen that had a pantry, a small fridge, a sink, a stove, and drawers and cabinets to store plates and silver ware. I also saw a reading area with a shelf full of books and a comfy looking chair. I also saw a wood working bench in the back of the cabin next to the stairs, it looked to have some saw dust in on the desk and ground.

The old man said to put his bags on the kitchen table, and he sat down and said, "Thank you for helping me young man it's getting harder for me to travel to the town and back. What's your name?" he asked me.

I said, "James Kennedy" he laughed and said, "Kennedy like the president", I rubbed the back of my head and said "yes."

He stopped and looked with a smile on his face and asked, "Why would you go and help me get my bags all the way to my house, I'm grateful that you did but, didn't your parents teach you not to go into a strangers house?"

I answered his, "I don't have parents and I don't want to see you drop your bags."

He looked at me and asked another question, "you're an orphan?" and I said, "yes."

I than explained to him my time at the orphanage, the reason why I left, and what I have been doing in town. He looked me in the eyes and smiled again and said, "I have an offer for you. You can sleep in my home for as long as you want and in return you would help me get whatever I need in town." I was the happiest with the offer and said yes.

As the months pass, I continued to help his out around the cabin and the old man, who's name is Abraham Nicholson, but I call him Mr. Nicholson. He taught me many things as I lived with him. He even taught me how to shoot an arrow when I was interested in the bow when I was looking in one of his books which he allowed me to read. He went and got a bow that was hanging on the wall and said that he would teach me. We went outside so he could teach me, he showed me the proper way the draw the bow, and what my stance should be. Mr. Nicholson would sit back and watch how I do. After a few days of what starting Mr. Nicholson would compliment me by saying how fast of a learner I was. He even showed me how to carve my own arrows in case I broke mine. Mr. Nicholson was also very wise because one day, while I was talking with him about my time at the orphanage and how angry how angry I was at the other kids, the words he said after I told him I would carry for the rest of my life.

"I understand why you would be angry for I would be in your place, but I believe you should let go and forgive them." He said liked he experienced similar hate I felt before. I looked at him angry, "Why should I forgive them for all they done?!" I shouted and he said, "It is important to forgive because if you don't than you would always be angry and bitter. And while I know that what the other kids did to you was terrible, they were in the same position you were and were only upset about not having a family. They were sad about having no parents like you."

I never thought of it like that before, and Mr. Nicholson continued what he had to say, "The world is not as black and white as you would think and people are grey, even if you think that someone if bad on the surface, they can be good deep down." I didn't know what to say as I never thought of it like that. I looked him in the eyes and said that I understood and that I would keep that in mind for the future.

On the day of my birthday, Mr. Nicholson got me a cake and gave me a present. When I unwrapped it, it was my very own bow, it was made of wood and was smoothed when I rubbed my had over it. I asked him if I could try it out, he said yes, I went outside and when I tried it, it felt perfect for me. That was happiest day that I have ever felt. Two weeks later was the saddest day of my life. After I came home after from town, I called out that I was back and what I saw shocked me. I saw Mr. Nicholson on his chair not moving. I went to him and checked his breathing and heart beat but found none. It was there that I broke down and cried and then after a few minutes I got up and saw a not that I did not see. I picked it up and read it, it said:

_Dear James,_

_If you are reading this than I'm sad to say that I have already passed away. I wanted to say thank you for being with me in my final days. I have felt my time would come soon for a while now, but I didn't want to tell you because it would make our time together sad and please forgive me for not telling you. I wanted to tell you that after I have died to not be sad for It because it is a natural part of life. I want you to remember the good times we had and what I have taught you. And I want you to know that as I grew to know you, you felt like you were part of my family as my grandson. And after my passing I want you to find your own family. A family is not someone that is related by blood but by surround yourself with people who love and care about you. So, James don't lose hope for a family._

_Love your Grandfather_

The last part that he wrote shocked me. He said that he's my grandfather. I didn't understand what he meant, but reread what he said about family and looking back at all the times we've spent together I came to realize that he was like a grandfather to me, because after all he taught he like what I think family would do and he made me the happiest that I have ever been. I cried again realizing that I have not only lost a friend but someone part of my family.

The next day was when he was buried and everyone who knew him came to pay their respects. After the funeral, I learned that in his will he gave me his cabin, where I still lived. I promised him that I would one day find my own family.

Months later I still have not found a family, but I still hoped, and I still went into town to gather supplies and I still do odd jobs here and there for money. I practice with the bow I got from my grandfather. After he died, I started call him that when I remember him. I was planning on going out camping since I have never ventured out of the wood very are. I packed my bag with bottles of water, food like; packets of beef jerky, trail mix, and canned food, a lantern(I don't have a flashlight), matches for the lantern or to start a fire with, a compass, a blanket and pillow (I don't have a tent), a first aid kit with bandages and other things, a small pan for cooking, bowl with fork and a knife to eat with, and a knife just in case I need it.

I started walking through the forest and as I was admiring the beauty of nature, I stopped and saw something glowing on the ground. I went over to look at it and what I saw was what looked to be a crystal, but it was blue like a sapphire. As soon as I picked it up it started glowing and i started feeling dizzy fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 In the Lion Guard World

Chapter 2 In the world of The Lion Guard

As I regained consciousness, I could feel a warm rocky ground under me, and I could feel the hot sun beating down on my back. I began to open my eyes and I must close them again due to the bright light of the sun. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I found myself in an unfamiliar area. I sat up and I looked around and saw nothing but rocks that scale upwards and I can't see any plant life anywhere. I have guessed that I'm in some sort of small canyon.

"Where am I?" I said quietly out loud.

I looked around some more and found my backpack, my knife, bow, and arrows in there quiver close by behind me. I crawled over and opened my backpack. I looked inside and discovered that I still have everything. I also realized that the strange crystal was nowhere to be seen. I stood up, picked up me backpack, and put it on my back, and then I put my bow over my shoulder along with my quiver of arrows, and strapped my knife to my side. And as I was thinking what to do next, I thought the first thing I should do was to find a way out of here before figuring out where I am. Looking around, I picked a random path to take hoping it would lead me somewhere. As I walked, I kept on thinking on how I got here.

I continued to travel through the unknown land for what I assumed to be an hour looking at the position of the sun. As I continued to walk, I saw from time to time skeletons of animals, but I couldn't tell what kind of animals they were. It was a good thing that I was fit for all the walking I did between going to the town and back from the cabin to get supplies for grandpa and for all the small jobs I did. As I continued to travel, I soon saw what looked like a way out of the canyon, it was just a short climb to it, and I ran towards the short cliff. After I made it to the top, I saw quite a sight.

I saw a long field of grass as far as I can see with trees and a river and a watering hole. And in the middle is a "L" shaped rock formation. I saw the many different types of animals like the zebra, the wildebeest, giraffes, elephants, and more. It was the most beautiful sight that I have ever saw. I realized that I was somewhere in Africa. As I climbed down to get a closer look, I saw something that both scared me and excited me. It was a lioness, and she was with other lionesses near the watering hole. I think it would be a smart not to get any closer. Even though lions were one of my favorite animals, I knew they are dangerous, so I went towards a nearby tree and sat behind it.

I was excited when I discovered where I am, since Africa was the place, I wanted to visit the most. And I still don't know how I got here, and I don't see any clue that any humans are here.

I had food and water that can last me for a good week, but what I need now is shelter. I thought of looking for shelter at the strange rock formation but decided that it was too dangerous because it might be occupied by other animals, and I was worried that I would be attacked for coming to close. And I went back to the deserted rocky area I came from to look for shelter.

I walked a good distance away from the boarder that separated the rocky area from the grass land. As I was looking around and found myself a cave. It was big enough for I didn't have to bend down to get in and I had plenty of space. I sat my backpack, bow, and quiver on the ground and went back outside to find some wood to build a fire with. I managed to find some big pieces of dried wood nearby. I collected any big pieces and stored them in my cave. I than thought of what happened to me far

I was, in what I think is another world, far away from home in a land with talking animals. At least I have food and water that can last me a few days and I have a blanket to keep me warm along with a fire for tonight. I don't know what I was going to do. I've been transported to some place in Africa and I'm all alone with no human interaction. But at least I'm prepared and have my book on surviving in the wild to help me. I looked at the sky, and I could tell that it was going to rain. I went back outside to find and gather more wood.

Somewhere else in the outland. In a cave there lived a family of Jackals, a mother jackal named Reirei, the matriarch of the family, a father named Goigoi, and their pups. They have been defeated by the lion guard again yesterday and Reirei was pacing around in their cave in a bad mood.

"I can't believe we've been chased out of the Pride Lands again!" She said angrily.

Her mate Goigoi was sleeping in their cave snoring and her pups were outside of the cave playing. One of Reirei's pups, name Dogo, went up to his mom and asked, "Mom, can I go out and explore please?" He said in a happy tone.

Reirei calmed down and thought about it and said, "Okay you can go Dogo, but you be careful out there."

She looked outside and saw dark clouds forming and added, "And I want you to come back before it starts raining."

Dogo was happy and that his mom agreed and said in an excited voice, "Thanks mom, and I promise to come back before it starts raining." He said as he ran outside.

Reirei saw her son run out of the cave and thought of how they are going to get food in the Pride Lands.


	3. Chapter 3 Dangerous Weather

Chapter 3 Rainfall

Dogo was looking around the outland in search of anything that may look interesting, but so far only found nothing but rocks and bones. Such is the life living in the outlands.

And then he saw something that might be interesting, a mouse. It was sun bathing on the rocks and it had it's back towards me. He thought now was a good time to practice his hunting skills that mom and dad showed him and when he catches it, they will be so proud of him when Dogo show his kill to them.

He creeped up toward the mouse, and in no time, was in pouncing distance. He hunched over and jumped, only to have the mouse realize quickly that he was there and ran away. As it ran away, he ran after it and it was faster than he thought. As Dogo continued to chase the mouse he didn't realize that he was moving farther away from his home.

while he was chasing it, he can tell that it was getting tired from all the running. He chased it towards a canyon that the mouse climbed down, and he climbed down as well by jumping from rock after rock. The mouse made it to the bottom, and he followed not far behind and he continued to chase it. As Dogo ran after it, it went to the other side of the canyon and into a hole and he must slow down and stop himself before he hit's the wall. Dogo looked down in disappointment since he can't show his parents on what a good hunter he is.

It was then that he can feel tiny drops of water on his head and I looked up and saw that it's beginning to rain. He knew he must get back home; or else his mom would be mad at him for being late. Dogo looked around the canyon and couldn't find any path that leads out of it. He would have to clime my way out of it.

At that time, it started to rain harder and he needed to get home as soon as possible. He ran towards where he came from and started climbing. As he started to climb his way up, Dogo noticed that the rocks were now slippery thanks to the rain. It was getting harder to climb, but as he made his way up, it than the worst thang that would happen to him. He slipped and fell off. Dogo started falling and feared hitting the ground. He landed on the ground and hit his head hard. It hurt a lot and made him feel dizzy; he couldn't think strait and didn't have the energy to call out for help and he can feel the rain pouring down on me. Before he went unconscious, he hoped that either mom or dad can find me.

(James perspective)

I had gathered more wood and made my way back to my cave for the wood pile. As I made my way back, I felt rain drops fall on me and I looked up and saw the dark clouds and I knew that it was going to be raining now. I moved faster to my cave as it started to rain down harder. As I made my way past a small canyon, I saw something that caught my eye. It was a jackal pup and saw that it wasn't moving.

"Is it alive?" I thought worried for the pup.

I dropped the wood that I was carrying and being careful as I climbed down the short cliff with the help of some big rocks. I made it down and ran toward the pup and I reached down and checked its breathing and found out that it was alive. I didn't know what I should do about it. Should I leave it hear or do I take it with me back to my cave. I don't know what happened to the pup but for now that doesn't matter. I felt bad to leave a baby animal outside in the rain unconscious and so I decided that I would help and take the pup with me.

I unzipped my jacket half way, picked up the pup, and stuffed it inside my jacket to keep it out of the rain. I turned around to climb my out the canyon, being very careful while doing it. I made it to the top and ran back to my cave. I didn't bring the wood with me since I think that saving the pup was more important.

I made it back to the cave and laid out my blanket and set the pup down on it. I put the wood I gathered in a pile and took out one of my matches to start a fire. I lit the match and dropped the match on the wood. I saw the fire getting bigger and when it was at a good size, I started looking over the pup. I looked over its body and could not find any injuries, but when I looked at its head, I saw that it was bruised and had a lump. I knew now that somehow the pup hit its head somehow and got knocked unconscious. I took out my first aid kit and started to treat the lump. I got an alcohol pad and rubbed the lump for injuries and after that I put a band aid over it. All I got to do now was wait for the pup the awaken. I added more wood to the fire and poked at it to keep it burning.

(Back at the jackal family cave)

Reirei saw that it started raining hard and her son Dogo still hasn't came back. She was getting worried wondering where he could be and why he was late.

As it continued to rain, she though that something must have happened to Dogo and one of them needed to search for him. She went over to Goigoi, who was still sleeping, and shouted,

"Goigoi wake up!" Goigoi woke up quickly and said, "Yes dear, what is it?" He said startled. "Go outside and find Dogo, he hasn't come back yet." Reirei told Goigoi what to do.

"Why, what happened to him?" He asked with a worried expression about what happened to his son.

"He asked me that he wanted to want to go look around, I agreed and told him to come back before it started to rain but he still hasn't come back yet. And I want you to go out to look for him while I stay here and look after the kids." She said with a worried tone.

Goigoi was also worried that one of his children hasn't come back yet while it was raining and said,

"Don't worry dear I'll go out and look for him." He said determined.

Reirei smiled and said "Good."

Even though she thought that her mate can be an idiot from time to time she can always count on him to protect their cubs. Goigoi ran out in the rain and started looking for his missing son Dogo. Reirei went over to the rest of her kids at the back of their cave.

They looked at her and Kijana, her daughters, and asked, "Mom, do you think Dogo will be alright?" She asked also concerned about one of her brothers.

Reirei smiled assuredly and said, "I believe he's alright Kijana." She laid down next to her pups and cuddled with them to keep warm.

"I hope nothing bad has happened to Dogo." She thought as she watched the rain pouring down hoping that nothing bad has happened to one of her beloved children.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Meeting

Dogo was waking up from being knocked out but his head still hurt from the fall. He felt warm and didn't fell the rain falling on him anymore. He felt something soft under him that he never felt before.

Dogo opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on something that he never saw before but it felt like the softest thing in the world to him. He also saw rocky walls and knew that he was in a cave, but by the smell it wasn't his families cave. He looked toward the entrance and realized that he was not the only one animal here.

Sitting next to the fire, was a strange animal that Dogo has never seen before. It looked like a monkey but very different. It was hairless with only hair on the top of its head, a pointed nose, similar ears to a monkey, and strange things he couldn't describe on its body and feet.

Dogo was scared. He was scared and shaking thinking that the strange creature would do something bad to him. It was than that the strange animal looked at his direction and started talking in a soft male voice.

"Oh, your awake. How are you feeling little guy?" He said in a kind voice with a smile.

Dogo than began to back as far as he can from him and the fire since no one could control fire. He didn't go fare until he hit the back of the cave.

"Please don't hurt me!" Dogo said in a stuttering voice as he was very scared right now.

James was shocked and wide eyed that the pup jackal just talked. He has never heard an animal talk before, but he did just now.

James than asked the pup, "Did you just talk?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes." Dogo said stuttering still scared that the strange animal will hurt him and a little confused on why he asks him if he can talk since almost all animals can talk.

Dogo than continued saying. "Are you going to hurt me?"

James recovered from his surprise and said, "Hay, hay don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, trust me." He said holding his hands in the air like he was using body language to say, "calm down" and making the most comforting voice he can give.

"Really?" Dogo said still scared but calmed down by the comforting tone and that nothing happened to him yet. He was still a little suspicious of the strange animal.

James nodded yes to confirm that he won't hurt him. James still hasn't got used to hearing an animal talk yet, but he was slowly accepting that fact. He looked at the jackal and couldn't help but think on how cute he was. He reached over and put his hand on Dogo head and started petting his soft fur.

Dogo was hesitant, thinking that he would hurt him, but calmed down as he started to rub his head. He never felt something so god before with his smooth skin rubbing against his fur. The strange animal than started to scratch the pup behind the ears and since his claws were flat and not sharp it didn't hurt him. Dogo leaned into his hand as to invite the feeling more and his tail was waging showing that he was enjoying the attention a lot.

"What's your name? My name is James." James said trying to be friendly with the pup.

"My name is Dogo. And where am I and how did I get hear?" Dogo asked thinking that James is a is a strange name for an animal since he never herd of it like it before.

"Well you're in my cave. I found you in the rain unconscious and decided to bring you back to my cave with me since I didn't want to leave you alone out there." James answered.

Dogo looked up at James with a happy smile and said, "Really, thank you so much." Dogo was grateful and wagging his tail happily that James helped him get out of the rain.

James was happy that the pup was grateful. He then remembered to ask him something, "By the way Dogo, how did you get hurt?" James asked Dogo wondering what happened to him.

Dogo then began to tell his story on how he was chasing a mouse and ended up going into a canyon. After the mouse got away it started raining and he tried to climb back up but ended up sliming and hit his head. Dogo than asked, "By the way, kind of animal, are you?" Dogo asked never seen anything like him before in the out lands.

"What I am? Well I'm called a human." James answered.

Dogo was confused since he's never heard of a human before and doesn't know what they are but maybe his mom knows what they are.

"I've never heard of a human before. Are you like some sort of monkey?" Dogo asked getting more and more comfortable by the humans presents.

James felt a little insulted about being compared to a monkey but knew that monkeys were closely related to humans. "No, I'm not a monkey. Humans just have similar body parts to them." James answered

Dogo than looked back at the fire and started panicking, "James, theirs a fire in the cave!" Dogo said scared that the fire would start spreading and burn the both.

James was wondering what he was talking about and looked back at the campfire and realized what he meant and said, "Don't worry about it. The fire won't burn us, and I've got everything under control." He said trying to calm Dogo down.

Dogo calmed down and looked back at the fire and realized that it wasn't getting any bigger. He looked at James and said, "Wow, you can control fire!" Dogo said amazed that someone could control fire.

"Something like that, I'm just careful and know what to do around fire." James said.

James than started asking Dogo where he was and Dogo asked, "Oh, you in the Outlands, which is outside the boarder of the Pride Lands." He answered. "Is that the name of the green land with the rock formation?" James asked wondering if that was the pride land. And Dogo answered "Yes, and me and my family live here in the Outlands." James was happy to know that Dogo has a family and a place to come back to.

It was then that Dogo's belly started to rumble indicating that he was hungry. James than took out a packet of beef jerky and opened it. He then offered a piece to Dogo and see if he would eat it. Dogo sniffed at it don't know what kind of food this is and asked, "What is it?" "It's beef jerky, its dried-up meat." James said. Dogo was excited about the word 'meat' and bit into it. The meat was dry, but it still tasted good. James put a hand full of jerky on the ground and took out his bowl and opened a bottle of water and filled up the bowl and gave it to Dogo. Dogo drank the water and it was the freshest water he has ever drank from. He never knew that water could be so refreshing like this. After he was done with his food and water, he was very satisfied and looked at James and said.

"Thank you so much, the food and water were great." Dogo said very grateful.

"Your welcome." James said finishing eating the rest of the jerky in the bag and his water.

Dogo just remembered that his family and the promise that he gave his mom and said, "Oh no, I need to get back to my family, I promised my mom that I would come back before it rained!" Dogo said thinking that his mom was mad at him and his family was worried about him. He looked at the cave entrance and saw that the rain was still pouring down and it was night time and he knew he couldn't go home in this weather.

James looked at the sad pup and said, "Hey its okay, you can stay in my cave until the rain clears up. Then you can go back home to your family." James offered Dogo.

Dogo looked at James happily and said, "Yes, thank you". While Dogo was still worried what his family is thinking, he was grateful that James would let him stay in his cave.

Both Dogo and James were both getting tired and James said, "Let's get some sleep. You can sleep on my blanket." James pointed to the soft thing that Dogo laid on when he woke up. James than took off his jacket and covered himself over it and put his head on the pillow and keeping near the fire. While Dogo walked back over to what he now knows as a 'blanket' and lied down and fell asleep while the fire kept him warm.

James was still up for a little while and was looking at what had happened to him today. He was transported to what he now knows as the Outlands, He learned that animals could talk, and he saved a Jackal pup in the rain. It has been quite a day for him and wonder if he will ever go back home. As so he fell asleep.

At the Jackal family cave, the rain was still coming down and Reirei knew that it was now night time and was wondering were Goigoi is with their son. Soon Goigoi entered the cave wet and shook his fur to get the water of his fur.

Reirei ran up to Goigoi and asked him, "Where's Dogo?" She asked wondering where her missing pup is.

Goigoi looked at his mate nervously and answered, "I couldn't find his dear, I've looked everywhere, and the rain washed away his sent."

Reirei was mad that Goigoi didn't find and said but could do nothing about it now with the rain. She went back over to her pups and cuddle with them to keep them warm.

Goigoi was sad that he couldn't find his son and so he went over and licked his mate and cuddled with their cubs as well to keep warm and feel asleep. All they can do is hope that at least Dogo found shelter for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was morning and the rain finally stopped. The ground was still wet with puddles all over the place. Inside the cave that James and Dogo were in they were asleep and the fire from last night burned out. Not long after the sun rose up did James was waking up. He got up and stretched and looked over towards Dogo and found that he was still asleep. James than put his jacket back on decided to have breakfast and took out some of his trail mix (which was a mix of nuts and dried fruit) and started eating.

James soon finished eating and it was at that time that Dogo was waking up. Dogo stood up, stretched, and let out a little yawn to wake up.

Dogo soon realized that James was awake as well and said to him, "Good morning."

James looked over at Dogo and said in return, "Good morning to you too Dogo."

James than continued saying, "It stopped raining now, which means that you can go back to your family now."

Dogo looked outside and saw that it indeed stopped raining and he got excited and made yipping noised and ran outside.

James fallowed Dogo outside and looked down at Dogo and said, "You can now go back to your family." He said in a happy voice.

Dogo looked up to James and said, "Ya, I can and thank you for all you did for me James, I can't thank you enough." Dogo said in a grateful voice.

James bent down to one knee and pet Dogo on the head and said, "It's was nothing, I'm just glad that I can help."

Dogo was enjoying and said, "Maybe you can meet my family. I'm sure they would like to meet you when they find out you helped me."

James stopped with his petting and said, "That sounds nice."

James than needed to check on the lump on Dogo's head and reached toward the band aid and warned him, "This is going to hurt a bit, but I need to see how the lump on your head is." He than carefully took the band aid off while Dogo was saying "ow" repeatedly until James eventually fully took it off and checked on the lump. The lump was still there, but over time it will go away.

James than said, "Sorry about, but the lump looks fine and it will go away in a few days."

Dogo rubbed where James took off the band aid and said, "It's okay thanks you for taking that thing off."

Dogo than stopped rubbing and said, "well I better be going, I don't want to worry my parents any longer. Bye and thanks again for everything."

James than said, "Good bye." And then Dogo ran off home.

James than went back into his cave and thought of what he's going to do next and decided that he should explore around and get familiar with the new environment. So, he packed his bow and arrows and his knife and walked towards to what he now knows as the Pride Lands.

In the Pride Lands their lives a family of lions that rule the Pride Lands. King Simba and his family, which include is mate Nala, his daughter Kiara, and his son Kion, lives in Pride Rock and makes sure everything was peaceful in the Pride Lands.

Kion was walking out of the den with his family and said, "Thank goodness that the rain finally stopped, it rained really hard yesterday."

Simba looked at Kion and said, "I agree, it even rained all night too. By the was Kion don't you have Lion guard duties to do." Simba said with a smile.

Kion remembered and said, "Oh yeah, I got to go meet the others at the hideout." Kion ran towards the slope that leads from his den to the ground and yelled out, "See you later dad."

Simba watched his son run off, feeling proud that Kion was doing so well at protection the Pride Lands from threats.

Kion made it to the hideout to discuss what to do today with his friends. Kion was the fiercest of the lion guard and the leader, Bunga is a honey badger and the bravest, Beshte is a hippo and the strongest, Fuli is a cheetah and the fastest, and Ono is a egret and the keenest of sight. Kion made it to the hideout and saw that his friends were already there except Ono.

When Bunga saw him, he ran up to Kion and said, "About time, so what's the plan today Kion."

Kion was about to answer but was interrupted when Ono came flying in and said in a panicking voice, "Kion, a rhino is stuck in a mud pit, he needs out help."

Kion had a good idea on what caused the rhino to get stuck in a mud pit and said, "It must be caused by all the rain we had last night." He than yelled out to the rest of the guard, "We need to rescue that rhino. Lion Guard defends," and the rest of the guard finished, "till the Pride Lands end." And ran out of the hideout.

Dogo knew the way through the Outlands well since he's lived here all his live. He eventually found his way back to his home cave where his family is.

He ran to the entrance and said, "Mom, dad, I'm home."

Reirei woke up and looked at the cave entrance and saw Dogo. She waked up Goigoi saying, "Goigoi, Dogo is here." Goigoi woke up and saw that Dogo at the entrance.

Reirei and Goigoi ran up to Dogo and they both started nuzzling him and Reirei said in a relieved voice, "Dogo were so glad you're okay."

Both the parents stopped nuzzling Dogo and Reirei said in a demanding voice, "What happened, I told you to return before it started raining and you were gone all night. You better have a good explanation for this."

Dogo looked at his mother, happy to be back with his, and said, "That's a long story."

Dogo than told his parents about the mouse he was chasing and how he traveled far from home without him knowing and that he lost the rat and it started raining. When he told them of the part where he slipped and fell on his head and went unconscious, his parents were concerned but Dogo reassured them that he was okay. He told his story up until he woke up and meet with an animal he never seen or heard of before.

"when I woke up, I was in a cave with the animal that rescued me. He told me his name is James and he let me stay the night in his cave and shared with me some of his food and water." Dogo continued to tell his story.

Reirei and Goigoi were paying attention to Dogo's story and heard that someone helped his son, she felt grateful for the stranger but was curious on what animal he was and asked Dogo, "And what kind of animal is this James?"

"Oh, he said that he was a human. Do you know what they are mom?" Dogo asked wondering if his mom knows what a human is.

Reirei has never heard of a human before and answered Dogo's question, "I never heard of an animal like that. What did he look like?" She asked.

"Well, he walks on two legs, is tall, looks hairless but is covered with something weird that is like fur, only has fur on the top of his head, and looks like a monkey." Dogo answered trying to say it in a way that makes the most sense. Dogo continued saying, "But that is not all, he can also control fire."

Reirei and Goigoi were confused at what they heard. They never seen a mammal that walks on two legs before, the closest they saw was monkeys, but they could barely do it and still resorted to walking on all fours most of the time. But when Dogo mentioned that the human was able to control fire, something that they thought that no animal was able to harness.

"What, an animal controlling fire, impossible!" Reirei said almost not believing what she heard. "I've also never heard of an animal capable of walking on two legs before." Reirei said curiously and was thinking that she should see the animal for herself.

"Ya, he can, he was able to start a fire in his cave for warmth without worrying about it spreading." Dogo confirmed what he said.

Reirei wanted to see what this human looks like with her own eyes and said, "Dogo could you show me where your friend James is later please."

"Sure mom." Dogo said and then going off to be with his siblings, who were thrilled that Dogo is back and okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

James made it to the Pride Lands and started looking at the beautiful scenery of the savanna. He saw herds of animals grazing, a watering hole with hippos, and crocodiles in a river, but the thing that stands out the most was the strange rock formation. He was still careful about traveling in the Pride Lands since he doesn't want to run into any predators.

When he passed by a herd of zebra's, they turned their heads to him with a curious look at since they never saw a human before. The zebras continued to look at him until he walked out of sight and they went back to grazing. James continued to look around to know more of his surroundings.

James then decided to go back to the cave because he felt that he explored enough to day. And as James was walking back, he then began to think that he would have to learn how to hunt since he knows that his food supply won't last forever. He never killed anything before and doesn't want to hurt anything, but he knew that eventually he would have no choice.

James saw that there was a herd of gazelles that was not far from the boarder of the Outlands. He was in luck since this would be a good time to practice hunting. He took out his bow and an arrow, crouched, and made his way towards some tall grass that was nearby as quietly as possible. When he went into the tall grass, he thought he was close enough and was lucky the gazelles didn't realize he was there yet.

James pulled back his bow with the arrow and aimed towards the nearest gazelle. He could feel his hand sharking with nervousness, and it was throwing off his aim. He had to take several deep breaths to calm down and his hand was shaking less. He made sure his sights were on the gazelle and he then released his arrow. The arrow hit the side of the gazelle.

The gazelle made a pained cry that scared the rest of the herd and they ran off deeper in the Pride Lands. When he saw that it was clear, James went up to the downed animal and saw that it was still alive with the arrow planted in its side. James looked at the gazelle with pity as he took out his knife knowing he would have to put it out of its misery. He brought the knife the its neck and let the knife hover over it for a little bit. James had to practically force himself to bring the knife down and into the gazelle's neck. And soon the gazelle stopped breathing.

James took the knife out of its neck and looked at the body with sadness at what he had to do but knew that it was necessary. He grabbed it by the horns and started dragging the dead gazelle back to the cave to eat it.

Back with the jackal family. Reirei is going with Dogo to the cave where James stayed in, with Dogo showing her where it was. The rest of her pups back at their cave with Goigoi watching over them. She didn't want to leave their pups alone.

"I can't wait for you to meet him mom. James is so nice." Dogo said to his mom in an excited voice.

Reirei than said, "Yes, I'm sure he is Dogo."

Reirei was curious what this James character looked like and maybe trick him into giving them some of his food. After all that is what we do since she believes that believe that Jackals are the smartest of all animals.

Dogo managed to find the cave where James was staying at and found that he wasn't there.

"Aw man, he's not here. Where could he be?" Dogo asked himself disappointed that James wasn't there.

Reirei decided that it was a good time to look around at the strange things that Reirei has never seen nor knows how to describe. There was this strange thing that reminded her of fur but not the kind that she ever saw before (It was the blanket, but she doesn't know that.) "That's the thing that James let me sleep on last night. It's the softest thing that I have ever slept on." Dogo said to his mom and going on the blanket to lay on it again. Reirei than when to the backpack (though she doesn't know that) and sniffed it and can smell food was in it. She wanted the food but doesn't know how to get it.

Reirei then heard a male voice say, "Who's in here?!"

Which startled Reirei and turned toward the cave and saw a tall two-legged creature that at the entrance.

"That's James!" Dogo said excitedly and ran up to the strange creature.

James looked at the pup that was coming towards his and realized that it was Dogo.

"Dogo, what are you doing here?" James asked not expecting to see Dogo so soon.

"My mom wanted to meet you, so I came back here with her so the two of you could meet." Dogo answered.

James than looked back in the cave and saw an adult female jackal walk out of the cave. He thought that she looked beautiful.

Reirei walked out to meet the strange creature. What her son described him was accurate, but she still was surprised at the tall furless animal's appearance. He looked harmless with the lack of fur and sharp claws or teeth that she saw.

She looked up to him and said in a friendly tone, "So you must be James that my son has told me about."

She then introduced herself, "My name is Reirei, Dogo's mom, and I would like to say thank you for helping him last night and for taking care of him until the rain stopped. Me and my mate were so worried that he didn't return last night and couldn't find him. I can't thank you enough."

Reirei said telling James how she felt. She was telling the truth with what she felt about helping her son and was grateful for what he did, but she also wanted to gain his trust to get food from him.

"It was nothing. I didn't want to leave a pup out in the rain alone especially when they are unconscious." James told Reirei humbly.

Dogo than said, "Hey James, where were you. You were not here when we got here."

James than said, "I was out exploring what you called the Pride Lands. And on my way back I decided to practice my hunting skills and managed to kill something."

James answered and showing the gazelle that he dragged back. Reirei surprised that he accomplished something that she and the rest of her family haven't been able to.

"How did you get the gazelle without the Lion guard knowing?" Reirei asked.

"What's that?" James asked puzzled.

"Oh, you must be new here. The Lion guard are a group of animals that defend the Pride Lands and protects the circle of life. But only the leader is a lion." Reirei said.

James had to guess that the circle of life is another word for the food chain.

"I never encountered a group of animals calling themselves that, but I think I killed the gazelle before they could know." James said.

Reirei was surprised that he could hunt so quickly and without claws or fangs for that matter.

"And how did you manage to kill it so quickly?" Asked Reirei.

James showed Reirei and Dogo his bow and arrow he had on his back.

"With my bow and arrow. I was able to kill the gazelle at a distance and hidden. The rest of the herd were scared off after my arrow hit it." He said.

Reirei saw two long sticks, with one of them having a sharp point, and wondering how he could kill something at a distance with it. She never heard of a animal that can kill from a distance since they always have to get close to kill something. She looked at the carcass and was about to trick him into giving it to her.

James looked at the dead gazelle and was wondering what to do with it, since he didn't want to waste it. He then got an idea.

Before Reirei could say anything, he asked her, "Hey, can you help me with something?"

"And what would I be helping you with?" Reirei asked, wondering where this was going.

"I don't know what to do with the gazelle after I eat part of it, since I don't need a lot. I was wondering after I took a part of it, you could take the rest of it to your family." James offered.

Reirei was once again surprised at James for offering to give her and her family most of the carcass. Most animals she knows would never give that much to anyone.

"Oh, of course I would take it. Thank you." Reirei said stammering a little bit that she didn't have to trick him into getting the food.

"Really, you'll give us the gazelle?! Dogo asked, excited to bring home so much food. And James nodded yes.

Dogo was yipping excitedly after that. James took out his knife and cut out a few pieces for himself.

After he cut out his portion of the meat, he asked Reirei, "Do you need help dragging this back to where you live?"

"Yes, that would be very helpful." Reirei kindly said.

And James grabbed the gazelle by the horns again and started dragging it where the jackal family live.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Lion guard just came back to the lair from helping a rhino that getting stuck in a mud pit. They were all covered in mud. Bunga and Beshte lower bodies were covered in it but don't mind and enjoy being covered in mud, Fuli was also covered in mud and hates it, Ono had mud covering his wings and is unable to fly and had had to ride on Beshte's back, Kion was just glad that they were able to help someone out.

"Uh, I hate getting covered in mud, it's so gross." Fuli said in disgust.

"Aw, come on Fuli it's not that bad, it feels good to be covered in mud." Beshte said happily.

"And I like the feeling of being clean even better." Fuli said sarcastically not knowing why someone would like to be covered in mud.

The lion guard cleaned themselves up in the watering hole that they have in their lair. After Ono got clean, he flew out of the lair to watch for any disturbances. The rest of the guard stayed in the lair waiting for Ono to report anything. They hung out and talked to pass the time. Not long after, Ono came flying in and told Kion that something has happened.

"Kion, the gazelle herd are in a panic. They seem to be spooked about something." Ono told Kion urgingly.

"Are they being chased by any predators?" Kion asked Ono wondering if it's someone from the outlands again.

"No, I didn't see anything. But we need to calm them down and ask them what happened." Ono told Kion.

"Alright, Lion guard lets go. Ono you go on ahead and keep track of the gazelle." Kion ordered Ono.

"Affirmative." Ono said and flew away.

Kion and the rest of the guard ran out and Kion said, "Lion guards defend," and the rest finished, "until the Pride Lands' end."

Kion and the lion guard followed where Ono was flying and saw the herd of gazelle not far from their location. When they saw they herd, they chased after them to calm them down. Fuli used her speed to keep pace with the gazelle at the front.

"Hay calm down we mean no harm were the Lion Guard!" Fuli yelled out so that the leading gazelle can hear.

When the gazelle saw Fuli he recognized her as one of the members of the Lion Guard and started to slow down along with the rest of the herd seeing the one at the front slowing down and finally stopped.

"Oh, the Lion Guard, I'm so glad to see you." The gazelle said with relief in his voice.

Kion, Beshte, Bunga, and Ono finally catches up and stood in front of the gazelle.

"What happened? Why are you running like somethings chasing you?" Kion walked up and asked the frightened gazelle.

"Well me and my herd were grazing by the boarder to the Outland, when suddenly one of our members yelled out fell to the ground. We didn't know what caused it, but we ran fearing that it was a predator attacking us." The gazelle said telling the Guard what happened.

"Don't worry, we will look for what happened to your herd member." Kion told the gazelles promising to look what happened.

The Lion guard ran towards the spot where the gazelle say they were in. And they couldn't find the body of the downed gazelle.

"Where's the gazelle?" Bunga asked Kion.

Kion sniffed the air and he could smell the scent of gazelle, confirming that they were here. But he could also smell blood and the scent of something he never had before. He looked on the ground and could see a strange footprint on the ground in a mud puddle. He never saw a footprint like it before and didn't come close to any of foot prints he's seen before. The mud was making the scent weak and so he could not track where it goes, but what he can smell was leading towards the Outlands.

"It looks like the gazelle was killed and dragged to the Outlands." Kion told the guard.

"Who dragged it Kion?" Fuli asked Kion.

"I don't know. The smell if from an animal I don't recognize." Kion told Fuli.

"Should we go in the Outlands and follow the scent?" Beshte asked wondering what their next course of action is.

Kion took a deep breath and said, "No, the gazelle is most likely dead, and it could be dangerous to pursue the mysterious animal in its own territory. And the scent is too weak for me to follow. We need to report to my dad." Kion ordered them.

Kion and the rest of the Lion guard ran towards Pride rock to tell King Simba, Kion's dad, about this unknown animal. When they made it to Pride rock, the lion guard went inside and Kion told Simba about the gazelle herd panicking and the scent of an animal he doesn't recognize that attacked one of the members of the herd and how the scent lead into the Outlands.

"What should we do about the unknown animal dad." Kion asked his dad.

"I want you to find out what this animal is and find out if it's dangerous. I don't know if it respects the circle of life or not. Although it seems to come from the Outland, so I don't think it does. But don't fallow it into the Outlands, you don't know what it's capable of." Simba told his son and the rest of the guard.

"Come on your majesty, were not scared of no one. We can go in the Outlands and find the mystery animal." Bunga said confidently.

"While I believe you and the Lion guard Bunga, I want you to stay safe and look for clues on the unknown animal." Simba told them.

"You can count on us dad, well find out what animal it is and well make sure it never enters the pride lands again." Kion told his dad with determination.

Kion ran out of Pride Rock and returned to the hide out to figure out a plan on what to do about this mysterious animal.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

James continued to drag the gazelle to where the jackal family lives. He was walking silently with Reirei, leading me to where they, and Dogo was excited that he and his family are going to have a whole gazelle to eat, thanks to James giving it to them. James has been dragging the gazelle for quite some time now and was starting to get tired, hoping that they were close.

So, James asked Reirei, "How much farther is your home?" He said sounding tired and breathing a little harder.

And Reirei said, "Don't worry, just a little farther." As they continued walking to their destination.

After only a moment or two, they could see a cave up ahead and James continued to follow Reirei towards it, happy to finally be able to drop the gazelle soon. It was not very big, but it looked big and deep enough to house a family of jackals. At the front, James could see more pups that were playing and another adult jackal that was sleeping, he guesses that they are Reirei and Dogo's family. The pups look a lot like Dogo, but the adult has a darker shade of fur than Reirei and has clipped ears. When we got to the front the pups stopped what they were doing when they saw their mom, Reirei, and Dogo. But when they saw James, they started growling at the stranger, thinking him to be a threat. James couldn't feel intimidated since he thinks that they're so cute.

Reirei spoke up and said, "Now kids that's no way of greeting our guest." She said in a calmly and the pups stopped growling wondering why their mother brought an unknown creature to their home.

The other adult was still sleeping until Reirei walked up to him and said, "Honey wake up we have a guest." She said into his ear, but he was still asleep. She then said, "And he has food with him." That woke up the adult jackal up and quickly stood up after hearing the word 'food' being mentioned. When he looked at me, he looked he looked alarmed and confused since I was something he has never seen before and he looked at his mate and asked, "Um, dear who is this?" He asked who it was that was at their dean is.

And Reirei answered him, "This is our guest James." She then turned towards him and said, "James this is the rest of my kids and this this is my mate Goigoi." She addressed the pups than her mate while saying it.

James smiled and waved at them while saying, "Hello, it's nice to meet you all."

"He's the one that found Dogo and took care of him." Reirei said. That got the pups to all start thanking me while waging their tails in happiness for helping one of their brothers. Goigoi also thanked me with a smile, but after that Reirei also said, "He also brought with him a gazelle for us to eat." This got both Goigoi and the pups excited.

James let down the dead gazelle in front of me and backed off to show that they can eat it. The jackals started eating it with surprising speed. After they were done, a little more than half of the corpse was left, and the jackals had happy and satisfied faces that they show due to the full feeling that they all haven't felt for a while.

Reirei and Goigoi went up to James looking very happy and Reirei said, "Thank you very much James, that gazelle was the best meal we've had in a long time." She said with gratitude. Goigoi that said, "Ya, that really hit the spot."

James was glad that they were happy and that he could help someone out and that said "It was nothing, I'm glad you enjoy it. But I should get going now and set up my cave."

Reirei than said, "Well than before you go, since you helped my family so much with caring for Dogo during the rain and giving us that gazelle, your more than welcome to our home any time you like." She said.

James was happy to hear that and said, "Oh, well, thank you very much, and you more than welcome to come to my cave as well. Bye, see you later." he said waving as he walked back to his cave with Reirei, Goigoi, Dogo and his siblings saying 'by' to him. As he walked off, he felt happy that he made friends with a family of jackals and that he won't be so lonely when he stays here until he can find a way to get back home.

When James was out of sight Reirei talked to Goigoi about the opportunity they have. "Goigoi I believe we have a big opportunity here for us to get food like that more often." She said coming up with ways to use the opportunity they have to get food and to maybe out smart the Lion Guard.


End file.
